Human Nature
by D.D. Heal
Summary: This is the complete version of the story of how Ben erased his memories and how he got them back


Part One: Turn and Face the Strange

It all starts with an explosion, a big explosion. Here I am, Ben Tennyson, along with my cousin Gwen and my friend Kevin battling a Highbreed soldier in the middle of Chinatown. Kevin and Gwen distract it long along for me to use the Omnitrix to change into Big Chill. We attacked the thing together and it was successful, at cost. The soldier managed to get the last laugh when he got away; he managed to detonate the bomb, causing the building to collapse. And the worst was yet to come, after the paramedics, they find Julie buried under the rubble.

"We got another survivor here," she said.

Another paramedic also arrives at the scene and checks her pulse. "She's alive, we better get her to the hospital, quick," he said. My worst fear has been realised, Julie has been injured because of me. Over at the hospital, Julie is in intensive care, while Kevin and Gwen were at her bedside. I was waiting outside, drowning in guilt because of what happened tonight. Gwen leaves the hospital and walks up to me.

"Good news is she's going to make it. We must be thankful that the injuries weren't that serious." I didn't say a word. "Ben, are you even listening to me? It's not your fault, the work we do is extremely dangerous and it has consequences," she said.

"If that's true, then why couldn't save her," I said.

"You could have, but Ben, that's not the point I'm trying to prove," she said.

"Are you implying that she was better dead," I said angrily.

"No, that's not what I..." I then stormed off without saying a word, "...meant," she said.

Kevin then arrives and overheard every that was said. "Nice going, you only made his guilt worse," he said. I head over to an alien bar called Hanger 18 on the other side of town that Kevin occasionally mentions when I was confronted by the bouncer.

"Sorry, no minors." I showed him the Omnitrix to show I'm the actual bearer. "It's you, hold on; I need to check with the boss. Hey, it's me, I got the bearer of the Omnitrix outside, should I let him in? He says you can enter," he said. I enter the bar and soon discovered why Kevin likes to hang out at this bar. I sat down at the bar and the owner walks up to me.

"This is an honour to have the bearer of the Omnitrix inside my bar. So, what can I get you or offer you?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked.

"A lot, mostly with guilt," I answered.

"Ah, the responsibility has finally got you. It comes with the territory for someone with the Omnitrix," he said.

"I failed to save someone tonight, someone important. Maybe I should give up being the bearer of the Omnitrix," I said.

"From what I heard, this is not like you." The manager pours me a glass of water and places it on the bar. "Here, this might cheer you up," he said.

"Like anything can cheer me up. I wish I can forget what happened tonight. More importantly, I wish that I never remembered the Omnitrix," I said.

A small green alien overhears the conversation and walks up to me. "If its memories you want erased, I know someone who might be able to help you," she said.

""Not only that, but also give new ones," I said.

"He also does that as well. He's a Class Gamma species, their intellect are equal to that of the Galvan. And he's a Technai named Zyx, here's the address," she said. She gives a piece of paper with the name and address of this Technai she mentions. I then head over to the address to discover he lives in a townhouse in the suburbs.

"Here goes," I said to myself. I rang the doorbell and the door opens automatically. I enter the house to notice the quality this house has.

"I do apologise for not greeting you in person, Ben Tennyson. I'm in the basement working on something, I'll be right up. Wait in the lounge and don't touch anything," Zyx said telepathically. I enter the lounge, sat on the couch and wait for Zyx to arrive. A person arrives in the lounge and looks down at me.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Sorry, I get confused whether I have human visitors or not. I'll change into my true form." He then shape shifts into his true alien form. "Much better, I know why you're here and my answer is no," Zyx said.

"She didn't mention your species are telepathic," I said.

"That woman always forgets to mention that, oh well. If you're wondering why my answer is no, because I don't read minds without permission," he said.

"That answers that question. I heard you're a surgeon for basically every known species in the universe," I said.

"True, that's only 51.4% of the species in the universe. So, what can I do to help?" he asked.

"I met this alien at Hanger 18 and she mentions you erase memories and also give them new ones," I said.

"Yes, but I must warn you. The procedure I'm familiar with, I haven't tried on a human being before. It also might be a first," he said.

"So, are you going to do it?" I asked.

He then sits next to me on the couch. "I would convince to walk away and forget you ever saw me. But from what I'm seeing, you been through a lot that you want to forget," he said.

"Not just that incident, but who I am and who I became to be," I said.

"That's a bit extreme in my opinion. Given you are the bearer of the Omnitrix, I'll do it and free of charge," he said.

"You will, thanks," I said. We then head into the basement to show me his operating theatre and his work area.

"The procedure is normally used to recalling memories from bad hangovers for species who're Class Delta or above," Zyx said.

"Really, is there a chance that the procedure might work on me?" I asked.

"Human beings are a Class Alpha race, but Plumbers kids, that's still an ongoing debate. Let's get this operation going, sit on the chair," he said. I sat down on the chair as I remove the Omnitrix from my wrist and placed on a small table.

"I got one more question, where are you going to store all my memories?" I asked.

"For this procedure, I'm storing your memories onto a small compact item. Such as a pocket watch." He places a pocket watch into a slot. "Before we begin, where do you want to send the Omnitrix and the pocket watch to?" he asked.

"Send it to Gwen Tennyson, she'll understand. As for the destination of my new life, send anywhere but here," I said.

"Okay then, we shall begin." He turns on the machine and he successfully able to erase my memories and places them into the pocket watch. He powers the machine down and discovers it actually worked. "I don't believe it, it actually worked," Zyx said. He then opens a portal with his mind and sends me to a place I'm not familiar with. After that, I woke to find a girl who's the same age at me staring down at me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

I then get up on my own feet. "You're in Minneapolis, Minnesota. You should take it easy," she said.

"I don't know who I am. What's my name; do you know where I was born?" I asked.

"You have a serious case of amnesia. As for your name, how's about I give you one," she said.

"Thanks, but I already thought of one, I was thinking about Paul, Paul Cornell," I said.

"Not bad, I'm Tamara, my dad is a doctor, perhaps he can help you," she said. She then takes me to her home. Without knowing who she is or her father is. It's a Thursday morning in Bellwood over at Gwen's. She gets dressed and heads for breakfast like she normally does.

"Morning, you got mail by the way," her mom said.

"I have, who sent it?" Gwen asked.

"I asked the mailman that and he said doesn't know. It's already on the dining table for you to open," she said. Gwen opens the package to find the Omnitrix inside, along with the pocket watch with my memories inside.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would send me the Omnitrix and a pocket watch?" Gwen heads back into her bedroom and rings Kevin up on her cell phone. "Kevin, we need to talk," she said.

"Tell me about it. I been trying to call Ben last night, but he hasn't picked up. Any luck on your side?" he asked.

"Yeah, I received the Omnitrix and a pocket watch. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" she asked.

"No, I suggest we meet up, something tells me that Ben has gone M.I.A," Kevin said. Sometime later in the afternoon, they met up over at a cafe to discuss the reason why the Omnitrix ended up in Gwen's possession.

"I don't get it, why would Ben send to me?" Gwen said.

"Maybe he's doing undercover work," Kevin said.

"Ben, undercover work? He would've told me what he was doing," she said.

"But he didn't, more important, why did he send you a pocket watch. It doesn't mean anything," he said.

"True, but I better keep hold of it for now. It may provide some answers in the future," Gwen said.

"I checked with J.T. and Cash to see if they know where Ben is," Kevin said.

"And?" she asked.

"They said they haven't seen him all day," he said.

"There goes our best lead." Shortly after, they left the cafe and walked into a crooked alleyway. "Any other ideas where Ben has gone to," she said. Then, they saw a portal opened up in front of them. An alien, no less than five feet and seven inches tall walks through as the portal closes behind him.

"Sorry to intrude in these difficult times," he said.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked.

"My name is Magister Dal of the Plumbers, Intelligence Department," he said.

"I didn't even know you lot have an intelligence department," Gwen said.

"I assure you, we take matters very seriously," he said.

"Why are you here, is it because of the Highbreed?" Kevin asked.

"No, I recently received a tip-off from an informant. Saying a group of serial killing Class Gamma aliens are heading this way to Earth," Dal answered.

"That can't be good," Kevin said.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Class Gamma species are potentially dangerous. While Class Omega species is considered to be very dangerous and very powerful. So what are we dealing with?" Kevin asked.

"They are referred to as the Tal or The Pact as they commonly known. Whose planet doesn't exactly revolve around in an orbit near a sun. This makes survival extremely difficult, so they rely on feeding on alternative energy. Most notably bio energy," Dal said.

"Whoa, now there's a group you don't want to meet in a dark alleyway," Gwen said.

"Anything else we need to know?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, their recent modus operandi seems to focus on feeding on those who're rich in high energy. One example I can think of is the energy of the Omnitrix and that's what their next target is," he said.

"If they find out, Ben could be killed," Gwen said.

"They already did, remember the prison you and your cousin visited when the Omnitrix was on self-destruct mode," Dal said.

"Yeah I remember," Gwen said.

"They recently broke in and interrogated the prison staff in order to attain the information. I need to speak to Ben, where is he?" Dal asked.

"That's what we been trying to do all day. He's disappeared and gave me this," Gwen said. She then shows him the Omnitrix.

"Even though Ben isn't wearing the Omnitrix. That still makes him a target," Dal said.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Once a bearer wears the Omnitrix, they exposed to high levels of energy, which is harmless. But that doesn't him undetectable as the energy readings on this energy counter suggests," Dal said. He then gets his energy counter out, turns it on and gives it to Kevin.

"These readings are off the chart," Kevin said.

"Exactly, we need to find him quickly before the unbearable happens," Dal said.

Back in Minneapolis, I'm over at the clinic where Tamara's father is working. He finishes doing a check-up on me.

"You're in good condition; Tamara wasn't kidding about the amnesia. Are you sure you can't remember anything before you arrived in Minneapolis?" he asked.

"No, but all I have is fragments and that's about it," I answered.

"I see, I wish I could be of some help. But I'm afraid you need to discover these things on your own," he said. A moment later, Tamara is waiting outside where I arrived to meet her.

"So, how did it go with my dad?" she asked.

"He say's I'm in good condition. But he can't help with my memory problem," I said.

"That's okay, Paul. Come, maybe some voluntary work at the youth centre might help," she said. We then head over to the youth centre where Tamara is doing voluntary working. Somewhere on Mars in a Plumbers outpost, a cadet plumber checks the radar screen and notices blimps on the screen that looks familiar.

"Sir, we got situation!" he yelled. The Magister of the outpost walks up to him.

"What is it, cadet?" he asked.

"I got five identifiable blimps, Class Gamma, all of them." He then realises what they are. "Holy cow, its The Pact," the cadet realised.

"If the Highbreed wasn't bad enough, now we have to deal with them. We better inform Dal that we just found them," the Magister said. Back on Earth in the evening, an alien ship lands on field ten miles outside of Minneapolis and near a farm. The dog hears the ship land and he barks out loud at it, waking the farmer and his family up. The farmer walks up to the porch with his shotgun in his hands.

"What is it, boy?" the farmer asked. He and his family then went to the site where the ship landed. Once they arrived, they saw The Pact for the first time and they were scared by their appearance.

"You five will do, assimilate them," The Pact Leader said. He, along with the rest of them murder the family and assimilated their forms in order for them shape shift into them.

"Much better, he's here, I can smell him," one of The Pact said.

"Be patient, once we feed on the bearer of the Omnitrix. Then, we will become whole again," The Pact Leader said.

"Now it's a question of finding him," another member of The Pact said.

"Agreed, the nearest town isn't that far. I suggest we start our search there," he said. They then head into Minneapolis. It's Saturday morning over at Tamara where I spend the night there. I woke up first and tip-toed into the kitchen so I don't disturb them. I sat at the breakfast table, got a sketchbook and pencil out. I then began to sketch out the fragments of memory I have. Tamara saw what I was doing and walks up to me.

"Did you sleep well?" she said.

She then sits opposite to me. "No, I had nightmares, and yet, it felt like I experience them before," I said.

"I can feel that way, what are you drawing?" she asked. I showed the sketches of my cousin Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, Julie, the Omnitrix and the aliens I can change into.

"These are the fragments I can remember. I refer to them as The Thoughts of the Impossible," I said.

"Do you remember them, Paul?" she asked.

"I don't know, even I did, do I want to?" I wondered.

"Don't worry, we'll get there, slowly," she said. Back in Bellwood, over at Kevin's garage, Kevin was working on his car when Gwen and Dal came over.

"I checked with his parents, you should have seen them. They're worried about him," Gwen said.

Dal's communicator goes off and he answers it. "Sorry to disturb you, Magister Dal, this is Magister Wo of the Mars outpost," he said.

"This is Dal here, what's up?" he asked.

"The Pact had arrived yesterday," he said.

"Any idea where they landed?" Dal asked.

"Sorry, we haven't got that information," he said.

"Come to think of it, a farmer and his family were murdered last evening outside Minneapolis, Minnesota. Get this, their flesh is missing," Kevin said.

"That is disgusting, Kevin," Gwen said.

"It's them, its part of their modus operandi. They assimilate the flesh in order for them to blend into the fabric of society. I'll be at the farm where the victims were murdered. In the mean time, you two carry on searching for Ben," Dal said. He then uses his teleporter to teleport himself over to the farm where the victims were murdered.

"And um, thanks for leaving us here," Kevin yelled.

"Come on, we got work to do. Any suggestions where we should start?" Gwen asked.

"There is, it's a bar called Hanger 18. I did use to attend there for my 'business' activities," he said.

"We can't get into a bar, we're not old enough," she said.

"True, but the manager has been known to make exceptions. It won't open until the evening," he said.

"Great, so what now?" she asked.

"We wait," he answered. Back at the farm, the forensics is done checking the house and fields when Dal arrived in his human disguise. He walks up to a cop, hoping to get some answers.

"Hi, my name is Dale Skinner for USA Today. I was wondering I can get some answers for the newspaper?" he asked.

"Sorry, I have been ordered not to talk to the press. But the detective in charge might be able to answer some of them," the cop said.

Dal then walks over to the detective in charge of the investigation.

"Hi, I'm Dale Skinner for USA Today. I like to ask some questions," he said.

"Sure, I might be able to help," the detective said.

"Can you tell me how the victims died?" Dal asked.

"They were stabbed first, before their flesh was removed. At first, we thought they were killed by an animal. That was ruled when we found out that they had stab wounds," the detective said.

"Right, any else you like to comment?" Dal asked.

"Since you're the only one here. The neighbouring farmer nearby said he heard a strange noise before the family got murdered. He said it sounded like a UFO, does that mean anything to you?" the detective asked.

"No it doesn't. Be seeing you," he said. He then left the farm and teleported back to the Bellwood. Back in Minneapolis, I was in the youth centre, when I was watching the afternoon news when I heard the farmer and his family were murdered.

"What kind of person would do this?" I wondered.

Tamara then unexpectedly arrives at the centre. "Probably some psychotic nut job." She then turns the TV off. "I was wondering if you can help me with something?" she asked.

"What is it?" I asked. She then shows a lonely boy who is ten years old holding a photograph in his left hand near the back door.

"This is Garth, he's one of the kids who regularly hang out here. He's been alone ever since his father was deployed to Afghanistan. He needs some to talk to, you know, like a big brother to look up to," she said.

"Does have any other siblings?" I asked.

"That's the thing, his brother was also deployed in Afghanistan. Unfortunately, he was killed in a roadside bomb attack," Tamara said.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." I then walked up to him, he sees coming and immediately turns away. "Hi there, I'm Paul Cornell, what's yours?" I asked.

"As if anyone cares," he said.

"That's not true, I care, I'm just trying to be helpful." I then noticed the photograph in his hand. "What you got there?" I asked.

"This, this was taken before both my brother and my dad were deployed to Afghanistan. Since then, I lost my brother, but I'm afraid that I'll lose my dad," he said.

"Hey, there's no need for tears. Come on, let's play a game," I said. He then cheers up and we played a game of Monopoly.

We set the game up and we played. "It's the big dance tonight, so, you going to be your partner?" Garth asked.

"Good question," I said.

Tamara then arrives to check on us. "I'll be happy to be your dance partner. Just promise me you'll be there," she said.

"Sure," I said. I then get this feeling that something wasn't right about the whole. Could be my memory fragments or something else? Either way, I can't be sure, but at least it'll give me something to do tonight. Back in Bellwood, in a local coffee shop, Kevin, Gwen and Dal were having drinks and a discussion about the today's events.

"The police haven't got an idea what they're dealing with," Dal said.

"It's better that way, we don't want any attention from the Feds or the C.I.A for that matter," Kevin said.

""We checked everywhere, from abandoned military bases to comic book stores. Except for one place," Gwen said.

"It's a bar called..." Kevin said.

"Hanger 18, I was based on Earth once. So I know the bar inside and out," Dal said.

"So you heard of it, of course you have," Kevin said. Gwen's cell phone begins to ring and she answers it.

"Oh hi Julie, that's good to know. We haven't heard from Ben since he visited you in the hospital. Right, I'll be right over, bye." She then puts her cell phone away. "That was Julie, saying she just got checked out at the hospital. So I'm heading over to her to see if she needs any help," she said. She then kisses Kevin on the cheek and leaves the cafe.

"One thing is for sure, she likes you, a lot," Dal said.

Kevin gets embarrassed by what Dal just said. "That's none of your business!" Kevin shouted.

"Easy, I maybe an intelligence agent for The Plumbers, but I'm also a skill profiler," he said.

"That leaves us to check out Hanger 18," Kevin said.

"Exactly and for the record, we'll do things my way," he said. Later in the evening in Hanger 18, Dal and Kevin enter the bar to find the bar busy and full of aliens. They immediately get their attention and looked at them.

"Okay, we'll do this as quickly as possible," Kevin said.

"Has any of you seen a fifteen year old boy, wearing a green jacket and a big watch? Ever heard of him?" Dal yelled. They turned their faces towards the same little green alien I encounter a while ago and she doesn't look too happy.

"Thanks for selling me out. After I bought you lot drinks," she said.

"Have you seen Ben Tennyson lately?" Kevin asked.

"Never heard of him," she answered.

"You're lying, you saw him and I bet you know where he is or was," Dal said.

"I'm not lying," she said.

Her right hand begins to shake unevenly either direction. "Yes you are, we not going to ask again. Where is he?" Kevin asked.

"I give; I met him some time ago, the kid was an in sorry state. So I made for him to see a Technai surgeon named..." she said.

"Zyx," Kevin said.

"You know him?" she asked.

"All too well, he lives in a townhouse in the suburbs not far from here," Kevin said.

"Let's go," Dal said.

Kevin then rings Gwen up on his cell phone. "Hi, we may have a lead on Ben, can you meet us inside 51 Gibbons Lane in the suburbs, right," Kevin said. He puts his cell phone away and they heard over to the townhouse where Zyx lives. Over in Zyx's townhouse, he pours himself a glass of scotch and then puts a vinyl record in the record player. He senses them as he turns on the player.

"I know you're here, Kevin and it seems you brought a guest along," he said.

"You telepathy hasn't changed, along with your taste of decorations," he said.

"You have a thing for nostalgia haven't you?" Dal asked.

"Yes and we currently listening to Nat King Cole's Unforgettable. How's that artificial DNA holding up?" Zyx asked.

"Never better, I was wondering if you can help us with something," Kevin said.

"Let's discuss this in the basement. We feel kind of exposed," he said. They then head into the basement. Zyx turns the lights and Dal is impressed by his operating theatre.

"I'm impressed, you give the Intergalactic Health Service a run for their money," he said.

"Indeed, now, what is it you want?" Zyx asked.

"Have you seen Ben Tennyson lately? Wears a green jacket and was wearing an Omnitrix?" Kevin asked.

"I see she received the package. You got to realise something, I didn't want to do it, but insisted," Zyx said.

"Who insisted?" Kevin asked.

"Ben of course, he came into my house a couple of days ago. He felt out of place, out of normality. He was in guilt, I sensed so much pain and heartbreak in his mind. All he wanted was to forget that incident in Chinatown," he said.

"He must be referring to the night when Julie almost died in that explosion," Kevin said.

"Not just that, but who he was, the Omnitrix and everyone who he knew and cared about." He then senses Gwen and Julie's arrival. "I assure you two, what I just said is the honest truth and nothing more," he said. Gwen and Julie slowly walked down the steps and into the basement and they were shocked by what he just said.

"How could you, how could you erased that everything that Ben was, why?" Gwen asked.

"I tried to convince him to walk away, but you all of people know what he is like when it comes for him to not take no for a answer," Zyx said.

"I understand why he did it, but why everything?" Julie asked.

"Picture the human mind as a clock. That clock ticks away slowly and steadily until it fulfils its purpose. Ben's version will always carry the responsibility of a hero and the Omnitrix. That night seemed to break that clock in which he couldn't handle the ticking," Zyx said.

"So that's it, he just wanted to forget who he was and live a new life?" Julie asked.

"Yes, all he wanted was a new clock without that much responsibility," he said.

"I heard enough!" Gwen said.

Gwen rushes in to attack him. "Gwen, wait, don't underestimate him," Kevin yelled. Zyx dodges Gwen's attacks, grabs her right arm and twists it into a submission lock.

"Human anger, unpredictable and misguided at times," he said.

Gwen then begins over her loss of her cousin. "Before we leave, there's one question that hasn't been answered." Kevin gets the pocket watch out of his pocket. "Why is this pocket watch so important?" he asked.

"Inside that watch contains everything Ben was. His memories, his thoughts and his personality," Zyx said.

"There's hope isn't there, where could we find him?" Julie asked.

"He's in Minneapolis as we speak and there's a dance at his current location," he said.

"If he's dancing with someone who is prettier than me. Then we're going to have a serious talk once this is over," Julie said. Zyx then opens a portal with his mind and together, they all travelled to over side at Minneapolis. Over at the youth centre in Minneapolis, the dance is under way as I enjoyed myself since I first arrived days ago. But, this situation is making me feel uncomfortable as I danced with Tamara.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, you know this is my first dance," she said. We carried on dancing without concern for anything and anyone. Fifty yards outside the youth centre, The Pact were nearing to the location where I am.

"We're getting close, I can smell him," a member of The Pact said.

"Yes, once we feed on him, we'll be complete. Come, our destiny awaits us fifty yards," The Pact Leader said. They carried on towards the youth centre. Back outside the centre, Kevin, along with the others walked through the portal as it closes behind them. Julie throws up puke onto the alleyway.

"That's the reason why I don't do portal travel so well," she said.

"We arrived and judging by the look of things. Nothing has changed since I last arrived," Dal said.

"Really, is that a fact? We're outside the centre." Kevin then peaks through the window and sees me. "Good news he's alive and the bad news is, he's seeing someone," Kevin said.

Kevin's statement immediately gets Julie's attention. "What? Let me see." Julie then peaks through the window and is then goes into shock as he sees me with Tamara. "No, I don't believe, Ben would never see someone right behind my back," she said in shock. She then drops to her knees and begins to cry. Zyx then senses that The Pact is coming this way to the youth centre.

"We got a problem, I'm sensing five Tal heading this way," he said.

"It must be The Pact. They're coming for the boy, we need to evacuate this centre now," Dal said.

He and Zyx put on their disguises. "What about us?" Gwen asked.

"Stay put, there's one side affect about the procedure. Once the procedure is over, only fragments of their old memories remain. By bursting in, you only causing confusion. Let's go, we haven't got a second to waste," Zyx said. In the youth centre, Dal and Zyx burst into the centre as we were about shared our first kiss.

"Who are you two to burst in on an occasion like this?" the centre manager yelled.

"Sorry to interrupt this happy moment. But right now, a group of serial killers are heading toward this building and they're looking for one individual. That individual is...," Zyx said. The Pact burst into the building through the rooftop, with disguises still on.

"Permission is take these disguises off?" another member of The Pac asked.

"Permission granted." The Pact then took their disguises off, revealing their true monstrous forms to the entire youth centre. "Now, Ben Tennyson, time to turn and face the strange as we will become whole!" The Pact Leader yelled. They then monstrously screamed and the centre is now terrified in fear and panic.

Part Two: Waiting In the Sky

Here I am, staring into the face of alien, terrified and afraid in a youth centre. While the other youths panicked towards the exit. Dal then gets his blaster out and aims at The Pact.

"Get down!" He fires a blast of high sonic sound wave blasts at them, causing them antagonising pain for them. "Run!" he yelled. I do as he yelled; I got separated from Tamara as I head towards the door and outside.

"After him," The Pact Leader ordered. As he and the rest of The Pact head towards the exit, they were confronted by Kevin and Gwen.

"He's not going anywhere but home," Kevin said.

"Out of our way, human, this doesn't concern you or your female friend," The Pact Leader said.

"Sir, the female possesses high quantities of energy. Only one race is known to possess this energy," The Pact Leader's second-in-command said.

"She's a hybrid, consisting of part Human and part Anodite. She's appetisers, while Ben is the main course," The Pact Leader said. Gwen then fires an energy blast from her hands at The Pact Leader.

"What're the Tennyson's, a three course meal?"Gwen wondered.

Kevin then absorbs the energy from a nearby metal post, thus coating himself in temporary armour.

"Its official, the Tennyson's are a three course meal. Now let's dance," Kevin said. He jumps in for the attack. Back outside near an abandoned bowling alley, I stopped to catch my breath when met up with Garth.

"There you are, Paul," he said.

He then walks up to me. "Thank goodness you're alive. Have you seen Tamara?" I asked.

"We lost track of each other. I thought she was with you," he said.

"Apparently not, let's head back to the clinic," I said.

Then Zyx and Julie arrived and walked up to us. "And then what? They never give up and they eventually get you, one way or the other," Zyx said.

"Who're you two?" I asked.

"You don't remember me, I'm Julie Yamamoto," she said.

Suddenly, I recalled that name, but I can't remember. "Do I know you, because I think I heard that name before? But I can't remember anything before I arrived in Minneapolis," I said.

"We need to get moving, I don't know they can hold up," Zyx said. We then head back to the clinic. Somewhere in the town, Tamara is lost and confused in the panic and is looking for me.

"Paul, Paul, where are you," she yelled. She keeps looking for him; meanwhile, The Pact was able to regroup on the rooftops.

"Doesn't that Plumber ever give up?" one member of The Pact wondered.

"We did murder over two thousand aliens in order to survive. We must find Ben quickly before time runs out. We don't know how long we can survive," The Pact Leader said. Back at the clinic, we were able to regroup. Gwen, Kevin and Dal arrived, exhausted from their battle with The Pact and they took a rest.

"Who would've thought that The Pact were that tough?" Kevin wondered.

"They're tough, but a shot of high sonic sound wave blasts should do the trick." Zyx then enters the room. "How's the boy holding up?" Dal asked.

"Confused, I think the procedure worked too well," he said.

"Too well, we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" Gwen shouted.

"Not so loud, Garth is sleeping," Zyx said.

"So what's our next move?" Kevin asked.

"We need to convince him to, what does he call himself now?" Gwen asked.

"Paul, Paul Cornell," Zyx answered.

Both Gwen and Kevin then burst into laughter. "That is hilarious," Gwen laughed.

"Who would've thought he named himself after a TV/comic book writer," Kevin laughed. They carried on laughing their heads off until Julie enters the room.

"Will you two knock it off, this is serious," she said.

They then stopped laughing. "Sorry about that," both Gwen and Kevin said.

"We need to convince him to open the pocket watch and hopefully his memories will return," Dal said.

"It's not that simple, the big question we got to ask ourselves is, does he want to?" Zyx wondered.

"He's right, we can't force someone to accept something they don't want," Gwen said.

"I don't care what you lot say, but I'm getting Ben Tennyson back. Whether you lot like it or not," Julie said. She picks up the pocket watch as I enter the room.

"Garth is sleeping peacefully, I should thank you for standing up for me," I said.

"Standing up for you? I need a rain check or something," Kevin said.

"Forgive him, are you sure your name is Paul?" Gwen asked.

"Absolutely," I answered.

"I was if you can do us a favour and open this pocket watch," Julie said. She gives me the pocket watch and when I opened it for the first time. I saw a white light and I hear voices coming from it.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Mind if I ask what's with the light show?" Gwen asked.

"Only the person whose memories are stored on the pocket watch can access it. All he needs to do is touch the glass and he'll recall every that has happened in his life," Zyx said. Ben closes the pocket watch and gives it back to Julie.

"I can't accept it, what I saw was too horrific to describe and how I could live with all of that. I want to be Ben Tennyson, I just want to be Paul Cornell!" he yelled. He then ran out of the clinic and back into town. Somewhere in the town, Tamara is still looking for me and Garth when The Pact is spying on her. They caught her off guard and she panics for her life.

"Going somewhere?" The Pact Leader punches her and she fall unconscious. "Take the girl, she could of some use to us," The Pact Leader said. They grabbed her and took her back to their ship outside Minneapolis. I'm sitting on a bench in a cathedral, praying for this nightmare to end.

"Nothing is ever that simple, Ben Tennyson," Zyx said.

As arrived unexpectedly and walks up to me. "Will you lot stop calling me Ben Tennyson. My name is Paul Cornell," I said.

"Are you sure, tell, what do you remember?" he asked.

"I, I remember that name, but everything else is just one big blank," I said.

"I see, even in denial, the human race still refuses to accept the truth," he said.

"What truth? I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Let me show you." He then shape shifts into his Technai form. "You see, there's more to the universe than you know," he said.

"What are you?" I asked. He gets a small badge like disc out of his utility belt. He presses the centre of the badge and a holographic image of the entire galaxy appears in front of my eyes.

"This is our galaxy as we know it to be." He uses the badge to bring a holographic image of an alien civilisation. "This is what life is like on the other side of the galaxy. You see, we are not alone," Zyx said.

I was wowed by the images I'm seeing. "This is incredible, so are there more planets like that one out there?" I asked.

"Yes, but that image is only glimpse of life on the good side." He then brings another holographic image, this image contain the sounds and imagery of war on a planet. "In some parts, war ravages on for no reason, but assumption," Zyx said.

"And this proves what point exactly?" I asked.

"I'm only showing you some aspects of life throughout the universe." He then shows me the pocket watch and the Omnitrix. "But the point of it all is to show that you will and always be tied to the destiny of the Omnitrix. No matter how much you want to deny it," Zyx said.

He then senses something is wrong. "There something wrong, isn't there?" I asked.

"The Pact has hacked into every television and radio frequency in the Minneapolis area," he said.

"There's a radio near the organ," I said. We head to the organ and turned the radio on to a random frequency.

"Attention human race. We have hacked into every known television and radio frequency in the area. All we want is one thing, surrender the boy named Ben Tennyson by midnight tonight. Or this raven-haired female will be killed, along with the rest of citizens in Minneapolis," The Pact Leader demanded, the transmission ends and all we could hear is static.

"It would seem your options are limited." Zyx then gives me the Omnitrix and the pocket watch. He then shape shifts back into his human form. "And I hope you make the right choice," Zyx said. He then leaves the cathedral, leaving me to contemplate my options. Back at the clinic, Gwen is looking at my Thoughts of the Impossible sketchbook and impressed by my work.

"Either Ben has lost it or he's really that good?" Gwen wondered.

"The procedure can leave the person's skills intact," Dal said.

"And you know this because you went through the procedure?" Kevin asked.

"Once, when I had a bad hangover when I was stationed in Jupiter," he answered.

"Okay, it's normally used for curing bad hangovers," Kevin said.

"Exactly." Zyx then arrives at the clinic. "How did it go with Ben?" Dal asked.

"I gave him the choice, but his options are limited because of the threat that The Pact has made," Zyx said.

"If my profile is correct, they may try to do something drastic," Dal said.

"Like what?" Kevin said.

They then heard a UFO arrived in the town centre. "Like arriving in their ship and hopefully blow up Minneapolis using a hyper beam cannon," Dal said.

Kevin then blows a sharp whistle from his lips. "That cannot be good?" Gwen said.

"A hyper beam cannon is a Level Ten tech. It's mostly used in intergalactic conflicts," Kevin said.

"Doesn't sound that dangerous?" Julie asked.

"It should be, I saw one being used once by pirates when they blew up a colony. And it wiped the colony out in a matter of seconds," Zyx said.

Garth then wakes up and walks into the main room. "Did I miss something? Where's Paul," he asked.

"Paul's gone over to the cathedral. As for your friend Tamara, I'm afraid she's being held hostage by The Pact," Zyx said.

"My gosh, so what we going to do?" he asked.

"Julie, can you stay with, I'm sorry what's your name?" Kevin asked.

"Garth," he answered.

"Can you stay with Garth," Kevin ordered.

"Will do," Julie said. They then left the clinic and head into town to defeat The Pact once and for all. While Julie and Garth stayed behind at the clinic. Outside in the town centre, Kevin, Gwen, Dal and Zyx in the town centre. They notice The Pact's ship is flying above them. Dal gets his energy reader out and is getting a huge energy reading from the ship.

"I'm getting huge energy spikes coming from the ship. That must be the hyper beam cannon," he said.

"What're we suppose to do? Go up to them and say: 'hi, we like to board your ship, so we can take out the hyper beam cannon and kick your sorry butts to the other side of the galaxy'," Kevin said.

"You know that's not how it works. We need a plan, I wish Ben was here, he would've thought of something right now," Gwen said. The Pact Leader then makes an announcement through the ship's speakers.

"Have you come to surrender Ben Tennyson?" The Pact Leader asked.

"Actually he isn't going anywhere, but we'll happy to take his place," Kevin said.

"Such a unwise choice, power the hyper beam cannon up," The Pact Leader ordered.

I then arrived just in time or too late. "Wait, don't fire, I surrender," I said.

"Ah, the hero of the day arrives to surrender. How noble and wise, teleport him onboard," he ordered.

"Wait, you can't go through this. We both know what will happen to you," Gwen yelled.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right," I said.

I winked at them as I was teleported onto their ship. "Please don't do this!" she yelled. She then begins to cry over my departure. Onboard the ship, I arrived in the teleportation room as I was confronted by The Pact.

"At last, the honourable Ben Tennyson surrenders to us. Welcome, any last requests for the feast begins?" The Pact Leader asked.

"Just one, why me, why not the entire Earth's population?" I asked.

"You see, during the time you wore the Omnitrix. You were exposed to its energies, which is harmless. Our species relies on alternative energy sources, most notably bio energy," The Pact Leader answered.

"Okay, so where to now?" I asked.

"Come, let the feast begin," The Pact Leader said. We then left the teleportation room and headed into the hallway. In the hallway, we were heading to their dining room.

"Before we begin, I got something to confess," I said.

"Oh, what is it then?" The Pact Leader asked.

I then showed him the Omnitrix I'm wearing. "I'm wearing the Omnitrix," I said. They immediately realised what would happened to them.

"Quickly, get him before he uses the..." The Pact Leader ordered.

"Too late," I used the Omnitrix to change into Swampfire. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but it'll do, for now," I said.

I then used my instincts to find the holding cells. "We must intercept him before he reaches the holding cells," The Pact Leader said. In the holding cells, Tamara lies there waiting to be rescued when the blast the door wide open.

"Stay back, you thing," she screamed.

"Tamara, it's me, Paul," I said.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Its long story, we need to get out of here before they figure out I'm here," I said.

"Listen to me, I overheard what they're going to do. They're planning to destroy this town using a 'hyper beam cannon' or something," she said.

"Why can't these rescue missions be simpler. It looks like I'm going to destroy this ship after all. Where's the engine room?" I asked.

"Its two floors below this room," she answered. I then melted a hole in the floor leading to the engine room. She jumps onto my back and we jumped down to the engine room.

"All right, one single shot should destroy the engines and hopefully decommission the hyper beam cannon permanently," I said.

We then were confronted by The Pact. "Step away from the engines, boy. It's what keeps the ship floating and the hyper beam cannon powered," The Pact Leader said.

"Why don't we make simple and surrender to the Plumbers," I said.

"Not a chance," he said.

"Last chance, I would surrender if I were you," I said.

"Sorry, no dice. Wipe them out, all of them," The Pact Leader said.

"Oh well, don't say I didn't warn you," I said.

I then fired a heat blast at the engines, thus destroying them and decommissioning the hyper beam cannon.

"You idiot, what have you done? Not only have you destroyed the engines and the hyper beam cannon. But we're going to crash land because of you!" The Pact Leader shouted.

"Should've taken my advice. Time to bail out of this ship," I said. I then fired another heat blast into the hull and jumped out of the ship, along with Tamara. Back on the surface, they were as we bailed out of the ship before it crashed into an old movie theatre.

"Okay, can someone tell me what just happened?" Gwen asked.

"He must've chose to take his memories, and was able to defeat The Pact," Zyx said.

"It's going to take more than a crash to defeat The Pact," Dal said.

We then landed onto the ground and I changed back into myself. "I would've come up with a cheap James Bond one liner right about now," I said.

"Welcome back, Ben, can you change into Echo Echo?" Kevin asked.

"Any reason why?" I asked.

"Just do it," he said. I again used the Omnitrix to change into Echo Echo. At the wrecked movie theatre, The Pact was injured during the impact. I stood over The Pact Leader in as he gains consciousness.

"I wouldn't recommend moving, one sonic blast from him and you get the early death penalty," Dal said.

"You, here I am, staring into the face of death. What're you waiting for, do it!" he yelled.

"No I won't, I pity you for what you are. Feeding on the bio energy as means to survive. After all of this, why?" I asked.

"Why, ha, at first, we were doing what we thought was right. But the other species seems to disagree with us. Our race only relied on other types of energy, instead of bio energy. They thought feeding on other species is unlawful. They're no different from us," he said.

"That is no excuse for the crimes you and your group committed. What do the books say about sentencing them?" I asked.

"It's either the death penalty or imprisonment in the Null Void. Personally, I would imprison them," Dal said.

"We can't," I said.

"Oh and why not?" Gwen asked.

"He's right, by imprisoning them into the Null Void. They'll carry on feeding on the bio energies of other inmates in the Null Void. There got to be another method of imprisoning these criminals," Zyx said.

I then revert back into my normal form. "I have a idea," I said. I then began to show leniency to my attempted murderers by imprisoning them separately. I asked Zyx to open a portal near a black hole in space. I handcuffed their leader in a pair of handcuffs, made from the energies of a white dwarf star. I then banished him for an eternity into a black hole. As for their second-in-command, she begs for me not to do it. But I must in order to safe guard the galaxy, I banished her alternative dimension within a mirror in a antiques shop. Only the most curious and wilful can see her and her torment.

I showed sympathy for the youngest, a brother and sister pair of the group. Who immediately knew of their fate, I asked Gwen to open the Gates of Hades, leading to the domain of fire and sulphur. I banished them to the seventh circle of Hades, for violence against the species across the galaxy. The last member died of his injuries during the crash. I gave him and read him his last rites before departing into the afterlife. We placed his body into a rocket and launched into sun, may he rest in peace.

Next morning at the clinic, Tamara is lying on the couch in the reception when I arrived to check on her.

"After everything that has happened last night. You expect me to believe that everything will be back to normal?" she asked.

As she sits up in the normal position. "I doubt, I should've told who I was from the start. But I didn't have my memories on me," I said.

"So, how did you lose your memories?" she asked.

"It all started after my girlfriend was injured in a explosion. I felt responsible for the whole thing that I want to forget that moment. Not just that, but everything who I am and who I became to be," I said.

"Being guilty does make you do funny things," she said.

"I guess you're right. I want to apologise for what had happened last night. And I really sorry you lot got caught in the crossfire," I said.

She gets up and walks up to me. "You're forgiven, it's a question of how Garth will handle it," she said.

"I better go and check on him," I said. I then left the clinic and head over to where Garth is living. Back in the town centre, Kevin, Gwen, Julie, Dal and Zyx watch the town being repaired after what happened last night.

"Minneapolis will never be the same again," Kevin said.

"If you lot excuse me. I need to get back to Plumber Headquarters," Dal said.

"Leaving so soon, we barely got to know you," Gwen said.

"True, but since The Pact are no longer a threat. I got to get back to gathering intelligence about other possible threats in the known galaxies," Dal said.

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Magister," Zyx said.

"Thanks, all of you for helping me dealing with The Pact. Stay alert and be seeing you," Dal said.

He then teleports himself back to Plumber Headquarters. "Just what it is with him and the quote 'Be Seeing You'? Something tells me he's a Watchmen fan," Kevin said.

"Actually, the quote comes a sixties television series called The Prisoner," Zyx said.

"Close enough," Kevin said.

I arrived, along with Garth and Tamara. "Sorry I'm late and I'm really sorry for what I did. And hope you three can forgive me for putting you through this," I said.

"We forgive you, but don't pull a stunt like that again," Gwen said.

"Its official, everything is back to normal," Kevin said.

"Before we leave, I can ask, what is it like to live a different life?" Julie asked.

"Its like being in a Grant Morrison comic book, but different. It also felt I was waiting in the sky for something, someone important," I said.

"Enough said, I think we're ready to leave," Kevin said. Zyx then opens a portal with his mind. Kevin, Gwen and Julie walked through the portal onto the other side. Just I was about to leave, Garth stops me.

"I don't want to go, not yet," Garth said.

"I have to, because I got a life to live. If you saw the world through my eyes, you see the stuff I have to face every day of the week and year," I said.

"But what'll happen if I lose my dad. Then I'll have no one to talk," he said.

"You always have Tamara and your mom to talk to." I then get the pocket watch out of my jacket pocket. "I want you to have this." I gave him the pocket watch that contained my memories. "Think of it as token of the time we spent together," I said.

"Will you come back?" he asked.

"In case your dad doesn't make back. I'll be there at his funeral, along with my cousin and Kevin," I said.

"You promise?" he asked.

"Promise, goodbye and thanks for the memories," I said. I walked through the portal onto the other, followed by Zyx just shortly after it closes. Ten days later, a army private walks up to the doorstep, he knocks on the door and Garth's mother answers it. Garth and his mother's worst fears have been realised. He was killed in action in Afghanistan by a roadside bomb. Garth struggles to accept the truth, along with his mother. A couple of days later, a funeral were arranged with full military honours. Outside at the cemetery, the priest reads him his last rites before being buried six feet under. Garth's mother sees me, Gwen and Kevin at the funeral. When the funeral was over, the sunsets as we were about to leave the cemetery, she then confronts us.

"You're Ben Tennyson, am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"I want to thank you for being there, it really made Garth feel comfortable back at the church," she said.

"I never turned down a promise," I said.

"That's assuring, he's been talking about you since you left Minneapolis," she said.

"So I would hope," I said.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you lot can stay a bit longer for the wake?" she asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but we got a job to do back in Bellwood. Defending the Earth is not exactly a nine to five job," Kevin said.

"I understand, before you go, you left this sketchbook back at the clinic," she said. She gives me the Thoughts of the Impossible sketchbook I had.

"Are you all right, Ben?" Gwen asked.

"I'm fine, when you see Tamara next. Give to her, tell her that it's a thank you present for being there for me," I said.

"I will," Garth's mother said. We then went our separate ways after that. Zyx was waiting for us outside the gate.

"I couldn't understand the philosophies of human emotions and why are you attach to them," Zyx said.

"I think that its better we left that topic unanswered. We're ready to go home," Gwen said. He then opens a portal back to Bellwood with his mind. Gwen and Kevin walked through the portal, while I stood there.

"I wanted to say thank you Zyx for giving me the opportunity to live another life," I said.

"Not at all, before we head back, I want to ask you one thing," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Back when we were in that cathedral after I gave you the pocket watch and the Omnitrix. What made you to decide to accept your memories back?" he asked.

"I don't know, there's a part of me, the curious one saying 'touch it'. While the other part of me, the denial saying, 'don't'. It's a question that is best left unanswered, let's go home," I said. We both walked through the portal as closes.

The End


End file.
